The fire lion
by mynameisatan
Summary: Meet the sons of Nemean, the grand immortal Lion: Alex, a girl with human appearance; and Noel, a full lion. Both siblings travel to Magnolia so they can join Fairy Tail, the strongest and wildest guild they've ever heard. What adventures will wait for them once they join said guild? even more, the fire dragon slayer's team? OC/Natsu pairing


*_stomach grumble_*

"Uuuugh... How long will it take, Noel?"

"I'm sure we're pretty near, Alex. Why? Can't use your nose?"

"Is just that my energy is all drained... I seriously need food. I can't wait to arrive to Magnolia... You know what? Take me on your back. Make yourself a big kitty for me, yes?"

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever."

I inhaled deeply while closing my eyes. My nose sensing every smell it could catch. Dirt... grass... Humidity...and a faint sense of sweat and food.

I opened my eyes once again to see my feline partner Noel transform in a big Lion. He turned his head at me with a bored look. I smiled lazily and jumped on his back, patting his neck with one hand and with the other one signaling to the front of us.

"Ok! Let's go, Noel!"

* * *

"Hey! Hey! That smells really good! Should we buy that!? Lady! Please! Give me 6 beefsteaks you got there!"

"Right away!"

Noel and I were standing in front of a butcher shop in the middle of Magnolia. The meat looked so fresh and red that I could not contain myself from buying it! At the moment Noel was in his small form next to me, with drool over his mouth. We decided to eat first before making our way to our destination, Fairy Tail.

You see, I'm a mage. A Light/Shadow mage. Really weird, huh? I can control both light and darkness. I decided to join Fairy Tail because father said that it was one of the bests guilds out there! And one of the wildest too!

"Here you go miss." said the old lady who was behind the counter. I handed her the money and walked out of the shop with noel behind me.

I took out from the bag one of the steaks and gave it to Noel, who instantly took it and ate it, while I did the same too.

"Ah... Raw meat is definitely the best!" i said, munching my third steak. Noel only grunted in agreement while munching his.

We kept walking for about fifteen minutes until we stood in front of a large building with the Fairy tail insignia on it. I gulped as I heard all the voices in side. It smelled as sweat, blood and beer inside too. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face.

"Noel! Do you hear that! This must is the wildest guild!" I said enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I hope they agree to accept us! Father would be proud!"

"We need to make a cool entrance! Why don't you transform into your original form?" Noel nodded and quickly tuner in his lion form. Then used my magic to transform my clothes in to a black tank top, a pair of lose dark green shorts that reached above my knee and black sneakers. My orange hair was pulled down freely and long bangs rested on my forehead. I accommodated my backpack and turned my head to Noel who was looking at me too. We nodded to each other and walked inside.

When we passed the door I felt a couple of glances on me. I concentrated on my cat ears and listened carefully to what was the people talking as I walked towards the bar section where a pretty girl with gray hair stood, glancing here and there inspecting the faces of the rest of the members of the guild. A lot of them were drinking, laughing, except that in one side was a pair of guys was fighting.

By the time I was in front of the gray-haired girl, most of the eyes were on Noel and Me. The girl in front of me stared at both of us with wide eyes.

"Hi! We would like to join Fairy tail!" the girl snapped from her shock and smiled a bit embarrassed.

"Oh. Well, my name is Mirajane, but you can call me Mira." She said while extending her hand. I lifted mine and shook both of them.

"Hey, Mira! My name is Alex! Pleasure to meet cha!" I smiled widely and turned to point at Noel. "He's Noel! My brother!"

"Nice to meet you, Mira!" Said Noel while lifting his paw and smiling kindly.

"WOAAAAH! Natsu! Natsu! Look!"

"It's such a big cat, Happy! And he talks too!"

We both turned around and saw a small blue cat flying next to a pink haired boy. They were gawking at us at first when pink ran to us.

"Hey! Hey! My name is Natsu and this is Happy! You both are siblings?" He said with sparkling eyes. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah! I'm Alex!" "And I'm Noel!" we both said. "Nice to meet ya, Natsu and Happy"

"How? If you are different from each other?" Said the blue cat. I gave him a chesire-like smile and nodded.

"Yeah. But both of us were raised by the same father. Nemean, the Lion." Noel said. We both puffed our chests proudly. Suddenly everything got silent. I blinked and saw everyone looking at us shocked. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to Mira. She looked surprised but answered.

"You mean... Nemean? The immortal Lion?" We both nodded again. "But I thought he didn't like humans?"

"Oh! Is not that he hates all of them" i said, giggling "Is just that a lot of humans tried to attack him to obtain his fur and all, so he has a small grudge against them. But since he found me when I was little He decided to raise me! I don't exactly know why tho..." I said.

"Woooah! So cool! What Magic do you use?" I turned to Natsu and smirked. I lifted my hand in the air and in a blink of an eye I took all the light from the guild, leaving it in total darkness. I heard a couple of screams and laughed as I returned the light.

"I can control Light..." I said to everyone, who looked at me with surprised faces. Next thing I did was extend my shadows over the floor, covering it completely around Natsu, and started to raise it on his legs. He Jumped with a yelp and looked at the ground. "and shadows." I laughed and returned my shadow to normal. Suddenly I felt a light touch on my ears that made me purr. My eyes widened and turned to see Happy floating behind me with his paws on my ears.

"Natsu! Look! She has cat ears!" I glanced at Natsu, who's eyes sparkled again and ran next to me to touch my ears. I started to purr again and felt my eyes close by the relaxing feeling. Then I felt movements and next thing I know is that Natsu and happy are pinned to the floor by Noel.

"Noel! Stop that! We want to join the guild, remember?" I said as I sighed. Now was not the time for him to being overprotective. Noel gave one last glare at the duo and then moved next to me again. "Then, Mirajane? Can we join?" i said, jumping up and down.

"Sorry, Alex, Noel. But you'll have to wait for Master Makarov to arrive. He's the one who decides here" I felt my ears flat down by the news.

"How long will he take?" Noel said, with disappointment attached at his voice.

"Oh! Don't be like that! He'll be back in a couple of hours or at any minute! Please, take a seat and eat something as you wait." She said, smiling at us warmly. I turned to Noel, who just transformed in a small cat again and picked him up, carrying him in my arms as I looked around for a free table. But before I could make a step and arm flung over my shoulder and started dragging me to a table with four people on it.

"Come with us, Alex, Noel! Sit with our group!" I heard Noel grunt as we stopped in front of said table. "Hey guys! This is Alex and Noel! They want to join Fairy tail!" I looked around and scanned their faces. From left to right, there was a blond girl with a small side ponytail, a red haired girl with armor, a half-naked guy with black hair and a small blue-haired girl with two high ponytails. All of them looked at us curiously and started to introduce themselves.

"Hi, my name is Lucy! I'm a Celestial Spirit mage!" said Blondie. She smiled warmly at us as Mira.

"My name is Erza, and I use Reequip magic. I hope you can join us."

"I'm Gray. Ice Mage" he said, rather coolly. It made me giggle a bit as I looked at the blue haired girl. She had a light blush in her cheeks as she looked at us.

"M-My name is Wendy. I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer..." my eyes widened as I dropped Noel on the table and hovered over it.

"A dragon slayer!? Woaaah! So cool! I heard a lot from dragon slayers from my dad! He says that they're almost as powerful as him! We need to spar sometime!" She looked surprised at me but then giggled and nodded.

"Hey! Hey! I'm a dragon slayer too! A fire dragon slayer! And the strongest here! Fight with me!" Natsu said as he shook my shoulders. I turned to him with gleaming eyes and took both his hands.

"Really! Cool! Once I join let's play!" I said, jumping again.

"Tch. Hey, Don't listen to him. If you want to fight with someone strong, fight with me. I'm definitely stronger than hot head there." Said gray.

"Really? Ooh! Then okay!" I said smiling at him.

"H-hey Alex, Can I touch tour ears? T-they look so cute... "I smiled and went to sit next to Lucy.

"Yeah, go ahead!" Lucy lifted her hands and started to scratch my ears. I purred as my eyes closed again.

"Woooah... I wonder if Loke's would feel the same... They're so soft..."

"L-let me try too…" then Erza hovered over a bit to reach my ears.

"My, what do we have here?" Suddenly next to me sat an orange haired guy with a suit and glasses. He was looking at me with interested eyes. "And this small kitty, Lucy? What's your name?"

"Loke!" I blinked as I felt his arm hovered my shoulder and he closed a bit of space between us. "She's Alex, she wants to join the guild with her brother."

"Oh, what a pair of cute ears you have" He said "Nice to meet you, My name is Loke." We heard a growl that made us turn our heads to the table. Noel was glaring at Loke while standing in a fighting pose.

"Hey! Don't you know about personal space! Stay away from my sister!"

Loke blinked at Noel who was standing in middle of the table.

"Yeah? What are you gonna do kitty?" He said in a laughing tone. That kind of pissed me off so a pushed his arm from me and stood. Just as my brother transformed in a lion, I was already using my shadows to encircle Loke.

"Hey. Don't talk in that tone to my brother" I said in the most murderous tone I could. Loke laughed lightly, sounding a bit nervous as he nodded with two arms lifted in surrender. I made my shadows disappear as I moved toward the door.

"Come on, noel. Let's look for something to eat." I turned my head to Mira "Mira! We'll comeback in a while! We're going out for some food!" I said as I waved to her. Mira nodded and waved us off.

"Man, that guy pissed me off. Taking you slightly..." I said as i puffed my cheeks. Noel laughed while being carried in my arms. We were walking in the town, searching for the butcher shop we saw earlier.

"Yeah. He pissed me off too. Thinking that acting like that you would fall for him. At least the other one with black hair didn't try to make a move on you; you're still young for that kind of thing..." He grumbled. I laughed loudly by his comment.

"Yaaa, But I'm already eighteen, Noel. Father told me that that's when humans reach adulthood."

"Yeah, physically. You in the other way are still 10 mentally." I frowned playfully and pulled his ear lightly.

"Hey! GUYS! ALEX! NOEL!" I turned around just to see Natsu running towards us.

"What do you think he wants?" Noel mumbled. I tilted my head to the side and shrugged my shoulders. In a second they were already in front of us, panting a bit.

"What's wrong?" I asked Natsu. I saw him lifting a familiar black backpack hanging on his hand. I gasped "My bag! When did I took it off?" I took it from his hands as I checked everything inside. "huh, my wallet was here?" I said, taking out the object.

"See! With what were we going to pay for the meat if you didn't have money!" Noel yelled at me. I laughed sheepishly as I scratched my neck.

"Sorry Natsu, and thanks for giving it back! Come! We invite you to eat with us!" I said as I pulled his arm.

"Really? YEAH! FOOD!" Natsu yelled. I laughed and then started sniffing around for the shop. Once I got the scent we moved towards it.

* * *

"Here we are!"

"B-but... This is a shop of raw meat..."

"Yes, and?"

I laughed and walked inside. A was still incredibly hungry so I thought on buying another three for me, same as Noel... But since Natsu is with us..

"Hi old lady!" the old woman smiled at the sight of us and returned the greeting. "I want 10 beefsteaks this time!"

"Right away" said the woman, walking inside the storeroom for more meat. I turned my head to Natsu to see him with his mouth hanging open. Noel and I laughed by his expression as he shook his head.

"That's a lot of meat! And money! Can you pay for that?" He said. I giggled and nodded.

"Yup. On our way here we crossed paths in the forest with a couple of bandits more than one time. All of them had a lot of money, so we took it!" I said smiling. Just as Natsu was going to talk the lady came back with a brown paperback.

After paying we decided to head over a bit far from town and closer to the forest so we could eat freely, well.. Noel and I.

"Ok! Here, Noel! Natsu! Let's sit here!" I said waving at Natsu and Noel who were walking side by side behind me. Noel was in his leon form by now and I could say that his height is similar to Natsu's now that I noticed. They nodded at me and then we formed a circle just below a big beautiful tree. I took out one steak and handed it to Natsu, then other one for Noel and finally one for me. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and then set on fire his steak as Noel and I munched our raw meat.

"Woaaaah! Your hands are on fire!" I said with my mouth full of food. Natsu grinned at me and nodded.

"I'm a fire dragon slayer after all! I can set all my body on fire! And eat fire too! But not my own fire though..." I laughed at him and clapped my hands. "But, you eat your meat raw? Why? I mean, I can understand why Noel eats his like that, but why you?"

"It tastes better this way! Specially this one! Ooh the smell of it it's great!" I said with my second steak in hands. Noel grunted in agreement as he had his third one. "Since little father always gave me raw meat and I learned to liked it more than a cooked meat. It's juicy this way. Also he always choose the best meat! And taught me how to choose it by myself too. But it's not that I dislike cooked food! I like fried chicken! I don't know how humans make it but it's delicious. But again, I haven't tried a lot of cooked food." I laughed a again as Natsu nodded in understanding.

"I was raised by Igneel, a fire dragon, until I was twelve. He normally gave me fire or fruits from the forest to eat too. But after I joined Fairy tail I started to try a lot of types of food!" I munched my third meat as I thought about what could have happened to his dragon dad and why did he stopped raising him... Nemean raised me until I was seventeen after all.

"What happened to Igneel?" I said to him as he set on fire his third steak. I noticed how his face saddened a bit but then turned in one of motivation.

"He disappeared, just as a lot of other dragons. All on the same day and year. But I'm sure I'll find him! I will find Igneel whatever it takes!" I smiled. He surely is a positive person... And nice too! Maybe if I join the guild I could tell him about my other power...

I searched in the bag for the last piece of meat when my eyes widened by feeling nothing more that paper inside. I looked around and saw Noel turned around, showing off only his back. I stood and walked in front of him just by finding that he was finishing the last steak.

"N-Noel...?" I felt my eyes water by looking at him munching the last of it. Surprised he looked up nervously at me "That was the LAST BISTECK! HOW COULD YOU! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO SHARE IT!"

"Ha ha ha! Alex you are crying! Pfffft!" Natsu snickered and made me cry harder as I sent a punch in his stomach that made him fly and crush on another tree.

"No! no! Alex! Don't cry! Sorry! We will buy more! Calm down!" I sniffed as I heard my brother's words and the tears started to stop flowing.

"R-really?" Natsu came back while dragging his feet and clutching his stomach.

"Hey... That hurt!"

"Yes, we will buy more. Now let's go back at the guild."

"Alright!" I jumped happily and ran towards the town, with brother and Natsu behind me.

* * *

"I wonder if master Makarov has arrived." I said as we reached the guild's door.

"We spend a lot of time outside, so I'm sure that he's already here. It's darkening too." Noel answered next to me. He stayed in his natural form all this time. It was pretty funny because everyone was running from us by seeing him.

"What do you think, Natsu? Would he accept us?" I asked at my other side, where Natsu stood walking in a lazy manner.

"Yeah, I'm sure master will welcome both of you"

"So, you must be Alex and Noel" We stopped in our tracks as we gazed around for the source of the voice. "Ehem. Right here." We looked down and saw a small old man, and when I say small, I mean REALLY small, with yellow striped clothes and funny hat. He scanned us up and down and then looked seriously at us in the eye, almost as if he was looking right at our soul. Then after a couple of seconds his frown turned in a warm smile and started walking towards the bar, signaling us to follow him. "So, I heard you both are sons of Nemean. How is that old cat?" I chuckled at first but then it hit me.

"He's fine, almost as if- Wait- you know father!?" Noel and I gasped. The old man laughed and stood on the counter.

"I know him since long ago, kids. Well, you want to join Fairy tail, right?" Noel and I nodded enthusiastically. "Then, Mira, bring the stamps! Welcome to Fairy tail!" I looked incredulously at Noel and then I jumped on him happily.

"Noel! We're joining Fairy tail!"

"Thank you so much, master Makarov!" Mira came back to the front of the bar with stamps of different sizes.

"Where would you like your mark? And what Color?" I thought for a moment... Where could it be the best? Arm? No, too overused... Chest? Meeh...

"Oh! I want it in my hip!" I said while lifting my tank top. "I want it black!" Mira took one of the stamps and pressed it just a bit above my hip. I squealed in enthusiasm as I looked at it over and over again.

"And you, Noel?" I looked at him as he checked his body.

"I want it at the end of my back please. White!" I giggled and Mira took a bigger stamp and pressed it just where Noel wanted it. We grinned at each other. We were finally part of a guild!

I looked around searching for natsu as he was coming back from talking with his group on their table.

"Natsu! We're in!" Natsu smiled widely at us as his friend were just trailing behind him, with matching smiles towards us.

"Hey! Let's celebrate! FOR THE NEW MEMBERS OF THE FAMILY OF FAIRY TAIL!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Suddenly all the people from the guild yelled. Noel and I couldn't contain the happiness we were feeling by the warm welcome. Everyone started to drink and laugh loudly and greet us.

"Father was right. This is definitely the greatest guild in Fiore!" I said. Natsu slung his arm around my shoulder and Noel's and nodded.

"Welcome to Fairy tail!"


End file.
